Drôle de jeu II : le commencement
by Ayalyne
Summary: Comment ce jeu a til commencé ? Comment les deux pires ennemis se sont til découvert un désir naissant ? DMHG suite de Drôle de jeu, suite écrite !


**Blabla de l'auteuse : **Eh eh bonjour à tous ! Vous avez était beaucoup à me demander une suite de Drôle de jeu et vous pouvez croire que ca ma fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas recevoir autant de review pour une première histoire ! j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai reçu ma première ! Bon au lieu de blablater merci au reviewers que j'ai normalent salué tous individuellement ( sauf pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse e-mail')

Alor merci à Lya Jedusor,Lana Nemesis, Zaika, Biby the kid, Melusyn, Onariah, Drago&Hermione forever, Drayloveuse, Ashkana, x-citron-rouge-x, ouaichhh et Diabella !

Et un super gros merci à ceux qui mon mis dans leur favoris ( c'est trop classe)

Bon je ne vous fait plus attendre, voici Drôle de jeu II, un one-shot qui raconte comment ca a commencé ( ah ah je me l'a fait à la star wars maintenant !)

* * *

_Drôle de jeu II_

Il était 7 heures du matin, Hermione se réveillait. Elle s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux . Un magnifique soleil l'éblouis.

arghhh peut pas se lever moins tard celui la ! mmmhh dormireuhhh

Elle avait encore une fois oublié de tirer les rideaux pour s'endormir, quelle tête de linotte elle faisait. Hermione fit un énorme effort pour se lever.

Dernière fois que j'aide Harry et Ron aussi tard ! pas possible j'aime dormir quand même !

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune, elle avait était élue préfète en chef au grand étonnement de tous pour sa septième années ( hum hum rire ironique ). Son homologue masculin n'était autre que Draco Malfoy en personne.

En entrant dans la salle, elle se retrouva seule. Personne, pas âme qui vivent, une salle fantôme ( bon c'est bon l'auteur on a compris --)

Bizarre, d'habitude Malfoy boit son café assis sur le fauteuil.

Elle ne pris pas en compte ce changement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se coiffer. Elle se regarda attentivement dans la glace, elle était devenue jolie. Des formes par ci par la, mais personne ne le savait à cause des vêtements difformes qu'elle ne cessait de porter. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, et mis un jean et son énorme pull gris. Elle rajouta sa robe de sorcier et son sac sous le bras. Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle tenait à ce surnom et malgré son caractère péjoratif elle voulait le garder.

Elle descendit en direction de la grande salle pour déjeuner. Etrangement elle ne croisa aucun élèves dans les couloirs, pas même une petit première année perdu. Elle commença à s'inquiéter légèrement, arriver à la grande salle, vide, elle se mit carrément à flipper !

Elle courra en direction des salles de classes, personne…

Elle était dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ! elle essaya même d'aller voir le directeur, toujours pas de réponse…

Son courage Gryffondor décida de faire son apparition à ce moment là.

Bon, et bien puisque je suis toute seule, autant en profiter, j'aviserai plus tard

Elle remonta dans sa salle commune, déposa ses affaires de classe, pris son maillot de bain. On était encore en Octobre, mais grâce à la magnifique magie de Poudlard, le lac gardait tout l'année une douce température permettant de se baigner. Elle pris son temps pour y aller, pour une fois qu'elle était tranquille elle voulait en profiter.

Il était à présent 8h30. Les rayons du soleil se reflétait légèrement sur le lac, elle se déshabilla tranquillement puis enfila son maillot de bain. Elle fit un magnifique plongeon pour rentrer dans l'eau. Elle fit plusieurs longueurs avant de se laisser bercer par le courant que produisait le vent ( un petit courant hein, parce qu'on est sur un lac !).

Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle décida de sortir, elle avait suffisamment nager. Il était temps de prendre une douche. Elle se sécha rapidement grâce à un sort, puis se rhabilla vite fait, elle fis un petit sprint pour retourner au château. C'est tout essoufflée qu'elle arriva aux portes du château. Elle monta difficilement les escaliers, qui prenait un malin plaisir à changer de direction pour son plus grand malheur.

connard d'escalier ! tu m'énerves !

Elle atteint enfin le 3 ème étages, elle prononça le mot de passe de sa salle commune et s'étala sur son canapé.

Allez hop à la douche ma grande ! C'est le moment ! tu chercheras comment revoir du monde après !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle mis en marche le jet d'eau, un long filet d'eau chaude vint la réchauffer. Elle pourrait rester des heures à se prélasser comme ça.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment quand un bruit l'interpella, elle qui se croyait seul elle était intriguée ! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un beau jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche, NU !

- Draco ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait s'écria t'elle mi-horrifé ( bah oui elle est horrifié de la situation, mais pas de garçon P)

Le jeune Serpentard ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, il entra dans le carré exiguë et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la Gryffondor. Elle émis un petit gémissement quand leur langues se mêlèrent. Elle savait que c'était son pire ennemis mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau comme un dieu ! De plus il était là, nu, contre elle, elle n'allait pas se gêner !

Lorsqu'il décolla enfin ses lèvres des siennes, elle oublia tout ces principes et l'éthique…

- Draco je te veux ici et maintenant ! ( mouahah c'est que je la dévergonde notre Hermione xD)

Pour seul réponse il fit un sourire typique des Malfoys et la pris dans ses bras façon nouveau mariés . Ils étaient tout les deux trempés, et Hermione trouva que Draco était affreusement sexy lorsque des gouttes d'eau perlait de ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. Il avait la peau blanche laiteuse, à croire qu'il n'était jamais aller au soleil depuis son enfance. Il avait des muscles bien dessinés certainement grâce au sport qu'elle le voyait faire tout les soirs.

En le voyant ainsi, son désir monta en flèche, comment n'avait-elle jamais remarqué à quel point il était désirable !

Il la déposa lentement sur le canapé de la salle commune devant la cheminé. Draco s'était positionné au dessus d'Hermione, ruisselant d'eau. De fines gouttelettes venait parsemait la peau de la jolie Gryffondor . Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre, des jours et des jours qu'elle essayait de se faire remarquer, sans succès. Et la, enfin, il la prenait sur le canapé. Il y avait plus romantique comme façon de faire, mais elle était trop frustré pour s'en plaindre !

Elle captura ses lèvres sans plus attendre. Elle gémit quand leur langues s'entremêlèrent enfin. Une fois le baiser terminer il s'attaqua à sa nuque, puis sa poitrine. Il titilla ses mamelons durcît par le plaisir, Hermione se cambrât dans un long gémissement.

Draco satisfait du résultat s'aventura plus bas. Quand il rencontra enfin la partie la plus sensible de la Gryffondor, il l'effleura lentement avec sa langue de façon à la frustrée encore plus.

Ahhh j'en peux plus d'attendreuh ! merlin qu'il est doué !

Un mois qu'elle devait attendre et il joué avec elle ! Elle devait se faire entendre !Elle le fit basculer de façon à se retrouver sur lui, et s'empala directement sur lui. Draco émit un cri rauque, et Hermione un petit bruit aiguë. Il commença de lent va et vien, puis accéléra ses mouvements. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille de sorte à la sentir encore plus profondément en elle.

Elle sentait l'orgasme montait mais malheureusement Draco ralentit ses mouvements jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Puis tout à coup il disparu !

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, elle était sur le canapé en sueur, et habiller ! Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçût Draco, son café à la main. Il la regardait avec son habituelle sourire carnassier. La jeune Gryffondor ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait, à l'instant elle faisait l'amour avec son pire ennemi, qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus tant que ça, et maintenant elle le voyait là, assis. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé voyons !

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle l'interrogea du regard, mais la seule réponse qu'elle arriva a lui soutiré fut :

- Granger, tu parles en dormant, ou plutôt, tu gémis mon prénom…

Il s'en alla, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Hihi me revoila ! Alor ca vous à plus !pas trop déçus ?! franchement la j'ai peur, je me demande si il est mieu ou moin bien !' En tout cas j'espère que ca plaira quand même ! ( ahhh je me répète !)

Ayalyne...


End file.
